


halos made of summer, ribbons made of spring

by carrieevew



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, The Griffin-Blake Family, University, minor Delilah/Jordan Jasper Green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: Bellamy, Clarke and Madi are sending Jordan off to college.





	halos made of summer, ribbons made of spring

**Author's Note:**

> written as a part of my five-year fandom anniversary for the wonderful [nvermindiseeyou](http://nvermindiseeyou.tumblr.com/).
> 
> title from _[Something in the Water](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5C-YHSy3Fw)_ by Brooke Fraser.
> 
> enjoy!

Clarke was leaning against the side of the car and while Bellamy was unpacking the trunk, she watched with a wide smile as Jordan came barrelling down the campus courtyard, carrying Madi on his shoulders. She was screaming everyone’s ears off, alternating between keeping her arms wrapped around Jordan’s head, obstructing his view, and using his ears as a steering wheel, while she kicked him in the ribs whenever she wanted him to go faster.

Not that Jordan minded. He was laughing almost as loudly as Madi was squealing, completely unperturbed by the fact that everyone in the yard was staring at them.

He was five years old when Monty and Harper died in a car accident and Clarke and Bellamy took him in. Even though they’d been friends for a long time, they’d only been dating for a few months then and while Clarke knew that they were in it for a long haul, suddenly becoming surrogate parents to a grieving child while also grieving the loss of their friends was—a lot.

He wasn’t just old enough to remember his mum and dad, but he actually was in the car with them when the accident happened and it was only by some amazing miracle that he ended up with nothing worse than some nasty scrapes and bruises when the drunk driver hit their car head-on.

Clarke nearly stopped breathing when she saw his tiny figure in the too-big hospital bed, tied to all sorts of IVs and monitors while the doctors kept him in hospital for a while, just to be sure we was fine. She was terrified about whether or not she and Bellamy would be able to take good care of him. But then, when they took Jordan home a few days later, he crawled into bed with them at night and when Clarke saw Jordan’s tiny hands clutching at Bellamy’s shirt while he slept, she felt herself relax, just a tiny bit. In no way did it become easier but somehow, they made it.

And a few months later, when the matters of Monty and Harper’s estate were finally settled, they received a video, recorded not long after Jordan was born. In it, Monty and Harper were telling them they couldn’t imagine two people who would take better care of their baby. Clarke just kept blinking at the screen, completely floored, while Bellamy clutched at her hand with bone-crushing strength. They married soon after that.

Jordan was starting his senior year of high school when the paramedics wheeled the four-year-old Madi into Clarke’s ER. Her mother was found dead in their flat and Madi hid in the closet for days before anyone realised something was wrong. She was dehydrated and starved, and when Clarke heard they were looking for an emergency foster placement for her, she and Bellamy made the choice to take her in almost without blinking. The actual adoption process was stressful and took almost a whole year but whenever Clarke saw Madi and Jordan together, she knew she would’ve done it all over again.

Jordan took one more lap around the courtyard and jogged back to the car. He put Madi down and she immediately grabbed the handle of his heaviest luggage and started to tug it towards Jordan’s dorm. Jordan grabbed a couple of bags and joined Madi, cheering her on.

Clarke smiled at them and felt tears pooling in her eyes. She sniffed quietly and her hand automatically went to her lower belly. The small bump was barely even there but ever since she felt it underneath her fingers for the first time, she couldn’t keep her hands off of it. And neither could Bellamy.

She heard the boot lid close and then Bellamy’s soft chuckle close to her ear. His hand joined hers on her belly, his fingers fitting perfectly between hers, their wedding rings bumping against each other. The baby was very much a surprise and even though they both knew that having three children would be a challenge, they were beyond happy.

“I can’t believe he’s old enough to go to university,” she said with a huff. Bellamy pressed a kiss to her cheek and she could tell he was smiling. “How are _we_ old enough for him to go to university?!”

Bellamy laughed and handed her a box labelled _pillows and blankets_. Clarke sent him an unimpressed glare but he just mumbled something about someone having to carry it after all, grabbed the rest of the bags and boxes, and went on to take the luggage from Madi.

By now she was almost at the main entrance to the dorm but they really needed to get to her before she tried to drag it up the stairs. Clarke watched her husband negotiate the luggage for a backpack that, when Madi put it on, was knocking against the backs of her knees. A small tear escaped down her cheek and Clarke wiped if away, huffing a laughter.

_Blasted hormones_.

***

Clarke was sitting on Jordan’s bed, putting sheets on his pillows, instructed by everyone not to overexert herself. She wanted to argue on principal because she was pregnant, not injured, but the day was hot and humid, so she didn’t actually mind having an excuse not to go outside again.

Madi didn’t have such problems and followed Bellamy back to the car, her lively chattering carrying down the corridor until they reached the stairs.

Jordan was ducked under his desk, hooking up all his electronics, when Clarke noticed a girl standing in the doorway. She smiled politely at Clarke but quickly resumed scanning the room, looking for its resident. Clarke cleared her throat and knocked on the side of the desk to get Jordan’s attention and the girl smiled bashfully.

Jordan peaked from under the desk and, upon noticing the visitor, got up so quickly that he hit his head on the countertop. He scrambled up, rubbing her forehead.

“Delilah, hi!”

He came closer to the door and Clarke saw the blush creeping up his neck. The bed groaned lightly when she shifted on it and Jordan and Delilah looked at her with an expression saying that they almost forgot she was even there.

“This is Clarke,” Jordan introduced her and Clarke waved her hand lightly, trying to school her features when Jordan sent her a pleading look.

“So, uhm, a few of us are meeting to grab some pizza later, If you wanna come with us,” Delilah asked, voice hopeful.

Jordan looked at Clarke quickly, questioningly. They were all supposed to go to dinner later but Clarke nodded lightly and Jordan gave her a grateful grin.

“Yeah, sure,” he answered and Delilah smiled at him so brilliantly that Clarke had to look away, so they wouldn’t see her own face splitting into a huge grin. They were so sweet.

“Great! I’ll come grab you in a couple of hours,” she offered and then left, after Jordan nodded in agreement.

Clarke patted the bed next to her. Jordan sat down.

“So, Delilah, huh?” Clarke teased and Jordan dropped flat on the bed with a groan.

“She’s very pretty.”

He groaned louder.

“Oh, come on,” she knocked her knee against his. “You know I’m not gonna drop it.”

“We met in orientation last week.” His voice was distorted by the pillow he put on his face. Clarke chuckled.

“I think maybe we’re gonna have some classes together and that’s all there is to know about it now.”

Clarke lowered herself to be face to face with him and lifted the pillow off. Jordan rolled his eyes when he saw her wide grin.

“Just keep in mind that Madi _will_ make us drive down here again next weekend so keep your dance card open,” Clarke said, making Jordan laugh.

She patted his knee and they both sat up, just in time to see Madi push the rolling chair into the room, nearly knocking it over when the wheels hit the threshold. Jordan jumped up to help her out. He grabbed her, sat her down and drove her to the desk, while Madi kicked her feet out and laughed.

Bellamy came into the room soon after, put down the rest of the baggage but stayed by the door, watching the kids with such a soft expression that Clarke felt warmth spreading through her. She got up and walk over to him, hugging him sideways. Bellamy’s arm automatically went round her shoulders and he hugged her closer, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

She took a deep breath and whispered into his chest.

“We did it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! thank you so much for reading. comments and kudos will be welcomed like manna ;-)  
> and come find me on tumblr @[carrieeve](https://carrieeve.tumblr.com), we can cry and scream together.


End file.
